Death Of Love
by kawaii popcorn desu
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have a horrible fight, But this time there isn't the usual happy ending. Something tragic has happened to Kagome, and the one that she needs most thinks she's dead. inuXkag slight mirXsan
1. The Fight

"Now Kouga, this might hurt for a while, but remember, it's gonna help you heal."

Kagome told him. While traveling in pursuit of Naraku, the gang had found Kouga gravely injured after an attack. Ginta and Hakkaku were out searching for food, so Kagome had decided to help him. There was one scratch that stretched across his leg and onto his thigh, so Kagome had to lift up his man-skirt-pelt thingy a little so she could bandage it. No one noticed or cared, except Inuyasha.

'_What the hell does she think she's doing! That mangy wolf doesn't even need her help. I bet she's doing that because she wants to.' _He thought. Although deep down he knew that wasn't the case.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HELP THAT MANGY WOLF!"

"OF COURSE I DID! HE COULD HAVE DIED! IT ISN'T MY FAULT THA HE GOT INJURED THERE!"

"YEA RIGHT WENCH! YOU JUST WANTED TO FEEL HIM THERE!"

"WHAT? NO! I WAS JUST BANDAGING HIS LEG! HE COULD HAVE LOST HIS LEG IF I DIDN'T!"

The rest of the group was shocked. Sure they saw that Kagome was bandaging his leg, nothing more. They knew though that every time Kouga was involved, they would have a fight, Kagome would leave and then come back- however, this fight seemed to be getting out of control, except they didn't know what to do

"AND THAT WOULDN'T BE A BAD THING IF HE LOST HIS LEG! YOU JUST WANTED TO FEEL HIM! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE KIKYO!"

'_O Inuyasha, why did you have to bring Kikyo into this?'_

"WELL MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I' NOT KIKYO!"

"WELL DUH! KIKYO'S NOT SOME **TRASHY WHORE**!"

The group gasped. They never thought that Inuyasha would call her that. Inuyasha himself was shocked that he said that. Everyone seemed to freeze where they were. Everything was quiet. Until Kagome's sobs became heard.

"So that's what you think of me Inuyasha? A trashy whore? Then you can run off to Kikyo for all I care!"

And with that, Kagome ran off.

**What do you think people? Let me know ok? Review please! And if you like it, then you get a gold star!  
**


	2. Life Or Death

"Kagome! Wait! I...I didn't mean it!" Inuyasha shouted desperately.

But it was no use. When Inuyasha sniffed, he found the heart breaking sent of tears, sorrow and pain all of which bogged down usually calming happy sent. Then another sent hit him, a demon in the same direction that Kagome was headed. Apparently he wasn't the only one who sensed the demon. Sango and Miroku were already getting prepared for a battle and Kirara had already transformed. All together they ran for the forest-- at least as far as they could get before running into one of Kagome's barriers.

Bad sign.

Kagome only put up a barrier when someone was in desperate need of help or when she was very upset. And even then it was because she lost control of her powers and they decided to put up a barrier

"Inuyasha use the red Tetsaiga!" Shouted Miroku, as he was feeling the strength of the demon from were they were.

"Right." Inuyasha said as he lifted the steel fang. In one move he brought the red Tetsaiga down on the barrier. Only to be thrown back a good 10 meters into a tree. That's when they heard it, the pained screech of the demon. And felt the loss of the demonic aura. A few minutes later the barrier went down. By now it was night time and it hard for them to see. And they were losing her sent.

With Kagome

She didn't know where she was going, just that she was going somewhere away from Inuyasha. After a few minutes of running she felt her powers explode around her making a barrier. Still she didn't stop. Soon after that she felt a strong demonic aura, but not as strong as Naraku of course. But she kept running until the disgusting beast jumped out in front of her. It was a giant rat demon with three eyes. It was easily the size of a modern house and smelled worse then a sewer. (sorta like that rat demon that hakudoshi and kohaku killed, with the rat shrine)

"G**ive me jewel"** it growled.

Kagome felt her power flare as it jumped to kill her. She shot a purifying arrow at it. The blast was greater then anything she had ever done, but she paid no attention to that. The demon was destroyed, letting out a loud screech of pain as it was burned alive. When all that was left was burning ash, Kagome was already long gone. She was now on the edge of a cliff crying her eyes out. Slowly she felt the power of her barrier wash over her indicating that it finally came down.

Suddenly she felt a strong presence nearby. She looked up and saw a Soul stealer there. Soon after, Kikyo emerged from the forest. She was holding something in her hand, but Kagome didn't notice. Kikyo was limping toward here.

"Please… Help me." Kikyo said

Kagome never liked Kikyo, but since Inuyasha loved her, she tried her best, however she didn't have her first aid kit with her, so she tore her sleeve, and tried to use that as a bandage. As soon as she leaned over to help Kikyo, she suddenly felt a pain in her stomach. She let out a soul freezing scream as Kikyo lodged the blade in her stomach deeper.

"You always were in the way." Kikyo said coldly, without any emotion.

And then she pushed Kagome off the cliff.

She took the torn sleeve, and left it where Kagome was sitting, along with the knife that was covered in Kagome's blood.

Back with the Gang

No one spoke as they continued running. The barrier had come down after 10 minutes of trying to break in. Half a mile later, they came across the remains of a rat demon. It was mostly in ashes, and no one could believe that Kagome was that strong to do that. After another 10 minutes of running, they heard a soul freezing scream that they knew was Kagome's. The group picked up the pace. They came across a cliff that was covered in grass. At the very edge, they saw a part of her sleeve that was pinned to the ground by a dagger. The dagger was covered in her blood. They knew they were too late. They knew that she was pushed off the cliff. Pushed into the darkness of the violently thrashing river thousands of feet below. She was dead, and they couldn't do anything about it.

**second chappie! Yay! Don't worry people, she isn't dead, but it does appear that way! Kagome is very lucky, she doesn't die, but someone does find her, and its someone she knows… but will she remember? Thanks to the people who reviewed!!**


	3. The End

**I know that Inuyasha would have been able to sniff Kikyo, but let's just say she used a spell to mask her scent.**

Kouga and his 'clan' were out hunting for food again. Ginta was getting some water to drink, Kouga was searching for food, and Hakkaku was searching for firewood, and guarding the place. (i bet you can guess who finds kagome!)

Ginta was at the river, the only calm part of the river, when he realized he forgot the water bucket back at camp. He was just about to head back, when he heard a moan. A normal human wouldn't have heard it, but with his youkai hearing, he heard it loud and clear. At first he thought it was an animal that was half dead. He went to check it out, and what he saw shocked him more then anything ever could.

There was Kagome. She was lying with her lower body in the water, and her upper body on the rocks. He could see that there was a large hole in her stomach, because her shirt was drenched in blood. Her left arm was bent in a way that arms shouldn't be bent in, and he was certain the he could see some white under her knee. Her normally clean ebony hair was now filthy and her beautiful face was covered in cuts and bruises. He stood there for 5 minutes in shock, before he realized he should get help. Running at a speed that would have helped him keep up with Kouga, he ran back to the camp, knowing he wouldn't be able to lift her, that Kouga would want to know about this, and that it might not be wise to move her. 

With the Gang

It had been three days. Three days since the end. That's what they called her death. The end, because, it was just that. The end of their hopes, the end of their happiness, the end of their quest for the jewel shards, the end of their fight with Naraku. They no longer cared about Naraku. They were after whoever it was that Murdered Kagome. After who murdered Sango's sister. After who murdered Shippo's mother. After who murdered Miroku's sister. After who murdered Kaede's granddaughter. (the gang went back to kaedes village, and she knows about what happened.) They were after the person who murdered Inuyasha's love. Her death had affected them all. Shippo had become mute and ignored Inuyasha. Sango, the strong demon slayer, had broken down in tears and cried until her voice went out. Whenever she would go to the hot spring to bathe, she would cry even more there. After awhile the group found out, and she would cry anywhere. Every night she would cry herself to sleep. Miroku had cried when they found the dagger, but not as much as Sango did. He would also cry frequently, but his tears were more silent. He had prayed for Kagome's spirit, but he could never meditate. He knew that Kagome never approved of his lecherous behavior, so he never flirted anymore. He even stopped groping Sango. The night they found the dagger, Inuyasha had left camp and did something he hadn't done since his mother had died. He cried. He would only cry in secret, but the others knew what he was doing. He had decided that he was going to go down the cliff and search for her body, but when he went, he didn't find any. (kagome was already found) He felt both dread and relief. He dreaded it, because she wouldn't have a grave or a funeral to honor her greatness. He wouldn't be able to beg for forgiveness for all the times he called her names, for all the times he constantly put her down, compare her to Kikyo, _going_ to Kikyo, and most of all not telling her how he truly felt. Relief for two reasons, he wasn't sure he would want to see her body bloody and pale from death, and deep down in the absolute bottom of his heart thought that maybe just maybe she could still be alive.


	4. Nightmares

There was no way it was true. Ginta said that he found Kagome by the river, and that she looked half dead, but all he heard was '_river…kagome…dead' _If that mutt let anything happen to her, he was gonna regret it, but right now, he had to find Kagome. Sure enough, when he got to the river, he could smell Kagome, along with blood, dirt, and he faintly smell death. He knew if he didn't hurry, she would die. He followed his nose to her, and he did a double-take at what he saw. Sure enough, just like Ginta said, there was Kagome, looking dead. He didn't want to believe it, but if he didn't hurry she would die. He could smell and hear Ginta and Hakkaku close by. That was good. He didn't think it would be wise to move her while she was conscious, so he quickly but carefully picked her up, and while Ginta supported her head, and Hakkaku held her legs, they went back to the camp. He had to find a healer to help Kagome. That mutt was going to be sorry.

'_Kagome… please be alright, don't die.'_

"Hey Kouga, do you think she will be alright?" Ginta asked.

"Of course she will, Kagome's strong, she can fight this."

Suddenly Kagome's arm moved.

"Hey look! She moved! Do you think she's waking up?" Hakkaku said.

Kagome's POV

She was being held. By strong arms. Someone was holding her head, and someone was touching her feet. It was comfortable, when she suddenly felt a humongous pain in her stomach, leg, and well, all over. Her right arm was the only body part that she felt no pain from. She moved it. Suddenly she heard someone talking. It sounded familiar, but she didn't know who it was. The only thing she could figure out, was that her name was Kagome. It hurt her head to try and remember anything else.

"Kagome, Kagome are you awake?" She heard someone ask.

She was lying down now. On something soft, something like a fur.

She opened her eyes, and saw three men. One was wearing his hair like a Mohawk, another had his hair in no way, and the third had his long black hair in a ponytail.

She didn't recognize them, but obviously they knew who she was, they said her name.

"Who… who are you?" She asked.

Kouga's POV

She was lying down now. They led her to the cave where they made camp, and set her down on a pile of furs, they were also the furs that Kouga slept on, but he paid no attention to that. He had went to the village and brought back medical supplies. He had just finished bandaging her right arm, when she stirred again.

"Kagome, Kagome are you awake?" he asked.

Ginta and Hakkaku had just returned with the food and water, they set everything down, and sat next to Kouga to see how she was doing. They all saw her open her eyes, but what she said after that, shocked them all.

"Who…who are you?"

With the Gang

"**WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE KIKYO?!"**

"**WELL MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE ** **I'M NOT KIKYO!"**

"**WELL DUH! KIKYO'S NOT SOME TRASHY WHORE**

**NOT SOME TRASHY WHORE**

**SOME TRASHY WHORE**

**TRASHY WHORE TRASHY WHORE TRASHY WHORE"**

**He was running trying to catch her. He saw her on the cliff crying. He saw the dark figure coming closer. It stabbed her and grabbed her jewel shards, then pushed her over the cliff. He saw her falling. He heard her scream. He tried to get to her but she kept falling into the darkness.**

"**NOT SOME TRASHY WHORE**

**SOME TRASHY WHORE**

**TRASHY WHORE TRASHY WHORE TRASHY WHORE"**

Inuyasha woke with a start covered in a cold sweat it was the same dream. The same dream he had every night since her death. He had tried to keep awake as long as he could because of it. He looked down at the group below him. Sango was curled up with a large Kirara, crying even in her sleep, while Kirara whimpered, she to asleep. Miroku tossed and turned apparently have a nightmare like he himself was having earlier. Then he looked down at Shippo. Shippo was curled up next to Kagome's bag. Clutching a small box in his hands. Inuyasha recognized the box as the one that Kagome kept her locket in when she wasn't wearing it. (not the one from the 2nd movie) The locket was a small gold oval shape on a beautiful gold chain, the gold cover of the locket had many carvings on it which consisted of the symbols for love, trust, family, heart, home, and many others that all connected expertly to each other. It apparently was a family heirloom that had been passed down for generations since the time of her great grand mother. And it wasn't a bought item either her great grandfather had made it himself out of the best material that he could get to ask Kagome's great grandmother to marry him. In the box with the locket were things to repair it with and a tiny key. In the back of the locket was a little hole where you put the key into. If you wound it then opened the locket it would start to play a tune. Inuyasha smiled remembering that every time Shippo had a nightmare or couldn't get to sleep for one thing or another Kagome would pull out the locket and wind it up so that it would play then would sing the words to the song to him. Even if Shippo fell asleep before the song was over, which he usually did, she would continue to sing until the song was over. It was very affective considering that it not only would put Shippo to sleep but the rest of the group as well. Although Inuyasha would always wake up after she stopped singing he would pretend to be asleep anyway so he could watch her gently tuck the rest of the gang in so that they would wake up without cramps from sleeping in a sitting position. He also remembered what two pictures that she put in the locket. The first one was a picture of the entire group including Kaede, Hatchi, and Myoga, although you could barely see Myoga unless you used a magnifying glass. And the second one was taken after an extremely hard battle with Naraku. It showed himself, Kagome, and Shippo, all of them were sleeping with him in his usual sitting position with Kagome asleep next to him in a sitting position leaning on him, his head on hers, and Shippo asleep peacefully in the small space between their bodies. Making them look like the perfect little family. A frown found it's way upon his lips when he remembered why Shippo was holding the box with the precious locket in it. Below Shippo gave a small cry in his sleep pulling the box closer to his little body. Shippo had grown since the day they saved him. He now stood a few in' above his knee. Inuyasha remembered how every time they got back to Kaede's village she would put a mark on Kaede's door were he stopped and then would measure it. He remembered how happy Shippo became when he found out that he grew. He secretly was proud of Shippo but never tell anyone that. For all they new Inuyasha only liked to pick on little Shippo, only Kagome new better. Inuyasha sighed again as he felt the pain in his heart increase at the thought that she was gone.

Back with Kouga 

'_I...I don't believe it! She forgot about me! About everyone!' _Kouga thought sadly

After treating the rest of her wounds, Kouga had gotten some things out of Kagome. She couldn't remember anything except her name. After four hours of helping her to remember, he found out that someone had stabbed her, grabbed her jewel shards, and pushed her off the cliff. When he asked who it was, she said she didn't remember, and she was too tired. He left the cave, and let her sleep. He was thinking. He could use this as an opportunity.

'_She doesn't remember mutt-face. We could have a happy life. I could try to give her new memories with me. But that wouldn't be fair. I will help her get her memories back, ooh mutt-face is gonna pay!'_ He thought

And he went in to get a well deserved rest.


	5. Revealed

_Timeskip a couple of days later_

"Hey Kagome, how are you feeling?" Kouga asked. He, Ginta, and Hakkaku were all trying to restore her memories. They told her who they were, and each day they would try and help her remember a new memory, and teach her a memory that they knew about. It was helpful. Her wounds were healing, and she was slowly remembering. Kouga knew though, that to help her recover all her memories, they would have to find mutt-face. He didn't want to do it, but it was for Kagome, and even if she didn't love him, he loved her.

"I… I'm feeling better. Thanks though- Kouga." She hesitated, as if she wasn't quite sure that he was Kouga. He had to smile at this.

"It's fine. Do you want to work on your memories now or later?" He asked.

"Well, I've been having strange dreams." She replied.

"What about? Kouga asked, interested, thinking it was a memory. He was not prepared for her reply.

"Well, there was a man. He had silver hair, and puppy ears. He was wearing a red haori. There was also a little fox demon, a girl, and a monk. Do you know who they are?"

Kouga did indeed know who they were. He knew she would eventually remember them, so he figured this time was as good as any to travel back to Inuyasha. So he asked the question he never thought he would have to ask.

"Yes, I do know them. You were traveling with them. I can't tell you much. Just that the fox demon was your adopted son, the monk and girl both considered you as a sister…"

"And the man with silver hair? What about him?" Kagome interrupted.

"He's a hanyou. He was a companion, and… a great friend of yours. You spent most of your time with them, so if you want to regain your memories, and find out more, you should probably go to them. I can take you there." Kouga said.

"That would be great. When can we go?" Kagome replied

"As soon as you want."

"How about tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

"That's fine. Do you think your up to it?" Kouga asked worriedly.

"I think. Maybe I could ride on your back?"

"That's fine. You should get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Ok. Good night!" Kagome said, falling asleep almost instantly.

"Good night, my beautiful Kagome." Kouga said, even though he sadly knew that she would return to mutt-face, and probably fall in love with him, like she was before. He didn't really love her. He just really liked her. After all, he just declared it. Maybe one day they would mate, but he didn't think it would happen. He tucked Kagome in, and went to his furs, right next to Kagome.

The Next Day

"Come on Kagome. You can walk the first mile, then you can ride on my back. It'll be good exercise for you. I'll walk beside you, so don't worry." Kouga told Kagome

"O…Ok…I don't know. I haven't walked since before the incident. I'll make a fool of myself." Kagome said.

"It's ok. We understand. Your doing a great job recovering. Your gonna need to walk eventually. Might as well start now." Kouga replied

During the mile they walked, they all noticed that she was limping greatly. One hand was gripping her stomach, and the other was gripping Kouga's shoulder, as if if she let go, she would fall. Finally Kagome was too tired to go on. They had walked more then a mile, and told her so. Her face lit up when she realized this meant she was able to walk again. She climbed onto Kouga's back, and knew that he could go super fast, so she clutched tightly.

'_She knows that I go really fast. I don't think she's ready to go to fast yet. I'll slow down for her.' _Kouga thought (Ginta and Hakkaku stayed behind at the cave.)

'_He…He's going slowly for me.' _Kagome though. With that, she smiled and snuggled into the warm furs on Kouga's back. He felt it, and smiled.

Many Hours Later

"Hey Kagome! We're nearing the village. Do you want to try walking again?" Kouga asked, gently waking the girl up.

"Yea, that sounds good." Kagome replied. Carefully, Kouga set Kagome down, and was surprised to see her starting to walk on her own. She was still limping greatly, but that's to be expected.

"Kagome, are you sure you don't need my help?" Kouga asked, shocked.

"Yea, but could you walk with me?" Kagome replied.

"Sure thing." Kouga replied, smiling.

"Is that the village?" Kagome asked, a few minutes later when the village came into sight.

"Yea, I think so. Listen. The group is probably going to be surprised. I'm pretty sure they think your dead. So be quiet while I explain things. No matter what they say, ignore them until I can explain things." Kouga told Kagome.

"All right."

'_Hoo boy. This is gonna be hard to explain. There's no doubt that they all think she's dead. How will I be able to explain? Oh well. I'm sure I can think of something.' _Kouga thought.

As they walked through the village, Kouga asked a villager if he knew where Inuyasha was. When the man gave him directions, Kouga thanked him and walked on. Many of the villagers were staring at Kagome, and he knew she didn't like it. He put his arm protectively over her shoulders while glaring at the villagers. Most of them scampered, but one old woman wearing a miko outfit kept staring. He growled at her, but she didn't move.

"What do you want?" Kouga asked. The woman ignored him.

"Ka…Kagome?


	6. Reactions

"Who are you? What do you want?" Kouga growled. The woman must have known Kagome, but he never heard of her. "Do you know where Inuyasha is?"

The woman nodded, too shocked to say anything. Here was Kagome. Kagome. Hadn't Inuyasha and the others said she was dead? She looked greatly injured. What on Earth happened? No one told her, so she was left to wonder, she never found out. Maybe Kagome could tell her… She let the thought drift off. Inuyasha and the others would surely want to know about this. She nodded again, and started walking to the hut where Inuyasha and the others were staying at.

With the Gang

"Come on Sango. It's been more then a week. We are all depressed, but we need to get over it. Just like you got over Kohaku." Miroku said. (Naraku took kohakus shard out, but sango wasn't as sad about it as she is over kagomes 'death'.)

"Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku, There's someone here to see you." They heard Kaede say from behind the door. Inuyasha was too busy sulking, Sango was too upset, so Miroku got up and went to the door.

"I don't think know is a very good time. Maybe they could return later, when we're…happier…" Miroku told Kaede.

"I don't think this can wait monk. Get the mutt, I need to talk to him." Kouga said, slightly irritated.

"Kouga, now isn't the best time. If you're here for Kagome, you cant see her. She's… She's dead." Miroku said.

"That's the thing. Get everyone. I have something to tell you."

Kouga's reaction was not what Miroku thought it would be. He pictured it so that Kouga was yelling and screaming, and going on about how Inuyasha failed to protect Kagome. And in the state Inuyasha's in, he would probably believe him and blame himself for her death. Not that he already didn't.

"Go away wolf. We don't want to talk so leave." Inuyasha spoke up.

Kouga started mumbling something, as if he was talking to someone. Seconds later, the door opened and Kaede and Kouga walked in.

"I said go away. I meant it." Inuyasha repeated.

"No. There's someone here to see you, and I think you want to see that person too." Kouga replied, slightly annoyed. You said Kagome was dead, right?"

Inuyasha sadly nodded, Sango cried out in anguish, Shippo had no reaction, so Miroku spoke up for all of them.

"Yes. Someone stabbed her and pushed her off the cliff."

"That's were your wrong. She's not dead. Come in here Kagome!" Kouga called out towards the door. The door opened, and limping in, came Kagome.

"Hi guys." She said, while sitting down besides Kouga.

(I could just end it here… that's too mean :D on with the story!)

Everyone was shocked. Here was Kagome. Injured greatly, but alive. She wasn't dead. The fall hadn't killed her. The stab hadn't killed her. No one spoke. At first they thought it was a trick. A dream maybe, but they all knew there she was. What happened? No one spoke, but they were all thinking the same thing. Kagome cast Kouga a worried glance. Kouga nodded back, as if to say it's alright. Shippo was the first one with any reaction.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried out, jumping into her arms.

She winced.

Everyone saw her wince. Shippo jumped off as if she was a hot potato. Shippo mentally scolded himself. He had acted on instinct. He was so used to jumping in her arms; he had gone and done it again. He knew he hurt her. They all knew.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Shippo said, hanging his head down low.

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean it." Kagome replied, smiling.

Her smile. It had been so long since any of them saw her smile.

"She lost her memory. She doesn't remember any of you. I tried to help her as much as I could, but she traveled with you guys for most of her life here. I don't know if the memory loss is permanent, or if it's only temporary. I brought her here so that she could try and regain her memories." Kouga explained.

"I had dreams about you before. I don't know if they were memories or not. I can't remember any of you, but I really want to. Will you help me?" Kagome asked.

There was no response. Finally Miroku nodded.

"We can start tomorrow. Kagome, do you think you could sleep here. We have some questions to ask you. I'm sure that Sango and everyone would like to talk to you." Miroku said.

"Sure… I guess I could. You're Sango, right?" Kagome asked pointing towards Sango.

Sang nodded. "And your Miroku, right?" This time Kagome pointed to Miroku.

"Yes, and this is Shippo here. Inuyasha is the one in the corner." Miroku said, pointing.

"All right. That's enough for today. I'm taking Kagome outside for now. We'll return later." Kouga said, standing up. "Come on Kagome. Let's go." He said while helping Kagome up. They walked outside, just next to the door.

"I don't think they like me. They hardly talked to me at all." Kagome said, slightly worried.

"I'm sure they like you. They're just shocked to see you. They thought you have been dead, and all. I imagine that they are hurting." Kouga explained.

"I…I guess. But where will you go while I'm here?" Kagome asked.

"I'll probably spend the night here, and tomorrow I'll head back to the cave. I'll come back though. I could come check on you every week I guess.

"That- that would work. But I can't help but feel like I'm unwelcome here."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. After a couple of days things will be normal." Kouga said. "Now let's head back. They probably have some questions."

"O…Ok."

And they went inside.

**hey! Don't you love me with my cliffys? lol. anyways, this fic is gonna be inuXkags, but if you want kouXkags check out my other fic. Im taking a break from my other fic to upload a lot chappies here, so expect lots of updates! review review review! It encourages me, and makes me feel good. D so yea… peace out! **


	7. Group Discussions

"Who are you? What do you want?" Kouga growled. The woman must have known Kagome, but he never heard of her. "Do you know where Inuyasha is?"

The woman nodded, too shocked to say anything. Here was Kagome. Kagome. Hadn't Inuyasha and the others said she was dead? She looked greatly injured. What on Earth happened? No one told her, so she was left to wonder, she never found out. Maybe Kagome could tell her… She let the thought drift off. Inuyasha and the others would surely want to know about this. She nodded again, and started walking to the hut where Inuyasha and the others were staying at.

With the Gang

"Come on Sango. It's been more then a week. We are all depressed, but we need to get over it. Just like you got over Kohaku." Miroku said. (Naraku took kohakus shard out, but sango wasn't as sad about it as she is over kagomes 'death'.)

"Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku, There's someone here to see you." They heard Kaede say from behind the door. Inuyasha was too busy sulking, Sango was too upset, so Miroku got up and went to the door.

"I don't think know is a very good time. Maybe they could return later, when we're…happier…" Miroku told Kaede.

"I don't think this can wait monk. Get the mutt, I need to talk to him." Kouga said, slightly irritated.

"Kouga, now isn't the best time. If you're here for Kagome, you cant see her. She's… She's dead." Miroku said.

"That's the thing. Get everyone. I have something to tell you."

Kouga's reaction was not what Miroku thought it would be. He pictured it so that Kouga was yelling and screaming, and going on about how Inuyasha failed to protect Kagome. And in the state Inuyasha's in, he would probably believe him and blame himself for her death. Not that he already didn't.

"Go away wolf. We don't want to talk so leave." Inuyasha spoke up.

Kouga started mumbling something, as if he was talking to someone. Seconds later, the door opened and Kaede and Kouga walked in.

"I said go away. I meant it." Inuyasha repeated.

"No. There's someone here to see you, and I think you want to see that person too." Kouga replied, slightly annoyed. You said Kagome was dead, right?"

Inuyasha sadly nodded, Sango cried out in anguish, Shippo had no reaction, so Miroku spoke up for all of them.

"Yes. Someone stabbed her and pushed her off the cliff."

"That's were your wrong. She's not dead. Come in here Kagome!" Kouga called out towards the door. The door opened, and limping in, came Kagome.

"Hi guys." She said, while sitting down besides Kouga.

(I could just end it here… that's too mean :D on with the story!)

Everyone was shocked. Here was Kagome. Injured greatly, but alive. She wasn't dead. The fall hadn't killed her. The stab hadn't killed her. No one spoke. At first they thought it was a trick. A dream maybe, but they all knew there she was. What happened? No one spoke, but they were all thinking the same thing. Kagome cast Kouga a worried glance. Kouga nodded back, as if to say it's alright. Shippo was the first one with any reaction.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried out, jumping into her arms.

She winced.

Everyone saw her wince. Shippo jumped off as if she was a hot potato. Shippo mentally scolded himself. He had acted on instinct. He was so used to jumping in her arms; he had gone and done it again. He knew he hurt her. They all knew.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Shippo said, hanging his head down low.

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean it." Kagome replied, smiling.

Her smile. It had been so long since any of them saw her smile.

"She lost her memory. She doesn't remember any of you. I tried to help her as much as I could, but she traveled with you guys for most of her life here. I don't know if the memory loss is permanent, or if it's only temporary. I brought her here so that she could try and regain her memories." Kouga explained.

"I had dreams about you before. I don't know if they were memories or not. I can't remember any of you, but I really want to. Will you help me?" Kagome asked.

There was no response. Finally Miroku nodded.

"We can start tomorrow. Kagome, do you think you could sleep here. We have some questions to ask you. I'm sure that Sango and everyone would like to talk to you." Miroku said.

"Sure… I guess I could. You're Sango, right?" Kagome asked pointing towards Sango.

Sang nodded. "And your Miroku, right?" This time Kagome pointed to Miroku.

"Yes, and this is Shippo here. Inuyasha is the one in the corner." Miroku said, pointing.

"All right. That's enough for today. I'm taking Kagome outside for now. We'll return later." Kouga said, standing up. "Come on Kagome. Let's go." He said while helping Kagome up. They walked outside, just next to the door.

"I don't think they like me. They hardly talked to me at all." Kagome said, slightly worried.

"I'm sure they like you. They're just shocked to see you. They thought you have been dead, and all. I imagine that they are hurting." Kouga explained.

"I…I guess. But where will you go while I'm here?" Kagome asked.

"I'll probably spend the night here, and tomorrow I'll head back to the cave. I'll come back though. I could come check on you every week I guess.

"That- that would work. But I can't help but feel like I'm unwelcome here."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. After a couple of days things will be normal." Kouga said. "Now let's head back. They probably have some questions."

"O…Ok."

And they went inside.

**hey! Don't you love me with my cliffys? lol. anyways, this fic is gonna be inuXkags, but if you want kouXkags check out my other fic. Im taking a break from my other fic to upload a lot chappies here, so expect lots of updates! review review review! It encourages me, and makes me feel good. D so yea… peace out! **


	8. The River

The first thing that Kouga and Inuyasha both noticed when they walked back into the hut, was that Kagome was missing. The second thing they noticed, or Kouga noticed, was that Sango and Miroku were both peaceful and working about as if nothing happened, meaning Kagome hadn't died or gotten kidnapped. Inuyasha, however, failed to notice this, and when he say Kagome, he and Kouga both asked the same thing, but in a different manner.

"Where did she go?!?" They both asked, except Inuyasha added the words _hell _and _fucking_.

"She went to get water fro the river along with Shippo. Why, is there a problem? She said she was able to do it." Miroku asked, wondering if he did the right thing.

"Of course there isn't a problem. Kagome is fully capable with getting water. She is healing rapidly, probably because of her Miko powers." Kouga said, before Inuyasha could say anything.

"Well I think that someone should have gone with her. She _is _still weak and injured." Inuyasha replied.

"Shippo went with her. Its fine Inuyasha, don't worry too much. Kagome is a strong girl, she'll get through this." Sango said.

"I suppose, but if she isn't back in 10 minutes, I'm going to go get her." Inuyasha said.

"Me too," Kouga agreed. "I'll come with you." The rivals glared at each other before Inuyasha looked at the pot and asked Sango what was for dinner.

With Kagome and Shippo

"Kagome, are you sure you aren't getting tired? We could go back if you want." Shippo asked, his voice full of worry. They were nearly at the river now, and Kagome could hear the gushing water, she could practically see the sun shining on the waters making them glisten just as it was about to set. There was no way she was heading back now.

"No Shippo, I'm fine. We're almost there anyway. It would be great if we could rest a bit when we get to the river though. That ok?"

"Yea, Kagome! That's a great idea!" Shippo replied. Kagome giggled to herself. Shippo seemed like a great kid. She couldn't but feel a pang of sadness when she remembered that she couldn't remember Shippo, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, or anyone really. Except for Kouga of course, but she's been with him for about a month. She couldn't help but feel as though everyone were keeping a big secret from her. A really big one, and it involved her. She shook the feeling off.

"Come on Shippo, let's go."

Somewhere Nearby, In The Bushes

"So you survived. Somehow… Next time you won't be so lucky…"

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN…..**

**You likey? Another cliffy… yay! Im sooooo sorry about taking so long to update, but here it is. I know it's short, but I sorta have a writers block. Sort of though. I have the next chapter in my head. I want at least 20 reviews before I upload the next chapter. Oh, and I would also like a beta reader. A beta reader is sort of like an editor. I send them the chapter and they proofread it. The beta reader will get a sneak peak of each chapter, and they will be recognized in every chapter. Email me for more info at hope you enjoyed this chappie! Review review review:D **


	9. Who Kikyo Is

**Special thanks to my new beta reader Jessie Angel!! WOOT! She is a great help!! On with the story…**

At the Hut

When the group heard the matt door rustling, indicating that someone was coming in, they all thought that Kagome and Shippo had returned. Kouga and Inuyasha both turned their heads in the direction of the door, while Miroku called out if they had any troubles.

"Inuyasha." The mystery person said.

When Sango looked up, what she saw made her drop her wooden spoon and gasp in shock. Miroku looked up and also gasped, except he didn't drop anything except for his 'cursed' hand that was on its way to meet a certain someone's behind.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha replied.

"Yes, I have noticed that none of you seem to be pursuing Naraku. Why is this?" Kikyo asked, although she though she knew the answer.

"Well…uh… the reason is---" Inuyasha stated, before someone interrupted him.

"It's none of your business." Kagome said, coming in through the back door. She didn't know why, but she sensed there was something bad about that woman.

"Here's the water you wanted Sango!" Shippo said, not even glancing at the woman that just came in.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk. I will wait for you at Goshinboku." Kikyo said, sending a glare in Kagome's direction that only Kagome noticed. Kagome shivered. When Inuyasha and Kikyo were both gone, Kagome asked the question that Sango and Miroku were both dreading.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked. "I can't shake this feeling that she is a, well, not a nice person." Sango and Miroku both stared at each other.

"Well, Kagome, that was Kikyo. She is the undead priestess that roams the lands. She was Inuyasha's former lover, but then Kikyo died and Inuyasha was sealed to the Sacred Tree. Kikyo was revived and she and Inuyasha are, well, close." Miroku said, leaving out the details of Naraku and Urasue. They could be explained another day.

"I…I see. Did I come anywhere into this? Kikyo sort of looks like me." Kagome asked.

"That's because you are her reincarnation. When she was revived, a part of your soul was taken, so now she has a part of your soul. If she were to die, that part would return back to you." Sango added.

"I think I get it now. Sooo… what's for dinner Lady Sango?" Kagome asked, trying to change the subject.

"You can call me Sango; after all we were best friends. Oh, and we are having soup with some fish that Inuyasha caught earlier today." Sango replied.

"Ok, that sounds great!" Kagome said. It was quiet for about a minute, until…

STROKE...

SMACK!

"HENTAI!"

With Kikyo and Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, you are aware that my reincarnation does not remember any of us." Kikyo said. Inuyasha had just finished explaining what had happened over the past month.

"Yea, but we're gonna help her remember. Do you want to help? You could explain that time she saved you."

"No thank you Inuyasha. I have better things to do, such as finding Naraku. You should also come with me, after all, was it not you who claimed that you would avenge me? You need to kill Naraku." Kikyo replied.

"No, I know I said I would avenge you, but I also told Kagome I would protect her. I need to stay here with her and help her recover."

"But Inuyasha, you have already failed to protect her before. When she got injured, you weren't there to help her at all. In fact, wasn't it your fault she was there in the first place?" Kikyo said.

"Well, I-I guess, but I'm gonna help her now to make up for what I didn't do. I'm sorry Kikyo but I'm not going with you." Inuyasha replied.

"Does my reincarnation mean more to you then I do Inuyasha?"

'_Yes…' _Inuyasha thought. But he didn't need to tell Kikyo that. He just walked off in the direction of the hut. But Kikyo saw his face. And knew that she did.

"Then I will have to get rid of her. And this time I won't fail." Kikyo mumbled.

**Ok! There's the 9****th**** chapter! Yay! Special thanks to Jessie Angel for being my beta reader! Yay! Now there won't be mistakes:D review review review! And also, feel free to make suggestions. Who knows, I might use them! ;)**


	10. A Brand New Plan

**OK! FOR SOME REASON THE FORMATING IS A BIT WEIRD WITH THIS CHAPTER… I TRIED TO REUPLOAD BUT IT DIDN'T WORK, JUST DEAL WITH IT!**

**Note that the first part of this chapter is Kikyo's next plot to kill Kagome, no one else besides here knows that she's the one that attacked Kagome, and no one knows she's the one plotting Kagome's next death…. On with the story!!!**

Kikyo's POV

_She survived! She somehow managed to survive the stab! The fall alone should have killed her, yet she survived, even with a gaping hole! I don't know how she managed to survive… could it be because of her miko powers? I need to find a way to get rid of her miko powers, then I will be able to kill her, except now she has Inuyasha and Kouga, and there's no way that either of them will leave her side… when Kouga leaves though… I will be able to take everyone down… I can't appear as myself though… I need someone to do it for me, someone who's stronger then Inuyasha and the others. Someone like… Naraku.' _

And with that, Kikyo went on her way to see Naraku.

**Normal POV, At the Hut during Dinner**

"Mmmm Sango this soup is delicious!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Thanks Kagome. What do you think of the fish?"

"It's awesome. You said that-um- Inuyasha caught it?"

"Yea, I did." Inuyasha replied, hearing the hesitance in her voice.

"Well it tastes delicious, thanks."

"Feh, it's nothing." Inuyasha said turning away as a faint blush arose on his cheeks.

Kagome giggled to herself. These people seemed really nice. She knew that they were trying their best to help her recover, but she couldn't help but wonder, were they really this nice? Or were they just acting? Kagome quickly shook the thought away. Of course they were really nice. They wouldn't fake it, why would they?

Kagome glanced at Shippo. He was already curled up on his sleeping matt trying to go to sleep. Kagome smiled, when she noticed he was holding a box. Moving closer to Shippo, she asked him where he got the box. She couldn't help the feeling, it seemed familiar to her… it had a large importance, but she couldn't figure out what was so special about it.

"Oh, this box? It's yours Kagome. Your locket is inside it," Shippo replied.

"That's right, you used to sing a song to Shippo to try and get him to sleep. That same song is played by the locket when you wind it up." Miroku added.

"Well Shippo, why don't you go to sleep now? I'm going to the hot springs right now, and I'm pretty sure that Kagome would like to come too." Sango said.

"Yea I do. Goodnight Shippo, bye guys." Kagome replied. Waving to the three men before leaving with Sango.

"And you better not peek you lecher." Sango hissed at Miroku.

**With Kikyo And Naraku**

"Kikyo. What are you doing here? Come to give me more Jewel Shards?

"No Naraku, I do however, have a mission for you. I need you to do me a favor for me."

"Kukukukuku. Why is it that I would listen to you?"

"Because, I want my reincarnation out of the way, except I cannot kill her while she has her miko powers. They keep protecting her and helping her heal. I need you to get rid of her powers, and there is one way to do that." Kikyo replied.

"You want me to rape her basically, since she will lose her powers when she loses her virginity." Naraku said with a grin. "I understand. I am not your slave though; I will still do what I want."

"Yes, but there is one more thing."

"And what is that?"

"Do not kill Inuyasha. You can harm him so that you can get the girl but no killing. I need him alive."

"Of course, all I need is the girl. So let's discuss our plan. I will go attack the village where Kagome is, harm Inuyasha and his group, Kouga too if he's there, and Kagura will take Kagome while I'm fighting all the others. Then I can do whatever I want, right?"

"Right." Kikyo replied.

"Let's get stared."

**Wow! I wasn't really planning on Naraku raping kagome, but the idea sort of came to me. Im not going to into detail, so don't worry about that. Special thanks to Jessie Angel for being my beta reader, review review review! I hope you liked the chapter!**

**(if you have any questions feel free to email me.) D**


	11. An Unpleasant Surprise

"Kagome, are you sure you feeling better?" Sango asked. They were in the hot springs and Sango could tell that the hot water was a bit of a shock to her healing skin.

"Yea Sango, I'm fine. Do you feel that? It feels like something evil is approaching and fast. I can also sense something… I don't know what though, but it's tainted from the demonic aura." Kagome replied.

Sango froze. It could only be Naraku, and what a time for him to show up! They were still in the hot springs bathing, and the others were in the hut finishing dinner! Sango could indeed feel a demonic aura, but it was very faint. Kagome had sensed it before the others because of her miko powers.

"Kagome we have to get dressed. We need to get back to the others as fast as possible. How far away do you think the demonic aura is?"

"Ummm… I don't know maybe 15 miles?"

'_Shit. We better hurry, Naraku can move pretty fast when he wants to.'_ Sango thought while getting dressed.

"Do you need any help Kagome?"

"Just help getting my arm through the sleeve." Kagome replied not really understanding what was going on. She knew there was an evil demon coming, but Sango was reacting as if it were a demon that they fought before, a demon that was skilled and a large threat to them.

After Sango helped Kagome, she tried her best to go back to the hut with Kagome as fast as possible.

'_Damn, Kagome is still too weak. She'll never be able to fight, she can barely walk.'_ Sango thought. When the hut came in view Sango shouted as loud as she could

"HELP!!!" No sooner after she finished Inuyasha and Kouga came running out with Miroku following.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, slightly irritated. It didn't look there was a problem, aside from getting Kagome back, but Sango didn't have to yell like that. What Sango said next made his blood run cold.

"Naraku, he's here."

"Damn, we need to get Kagome away." Kouga cursed, picking up Kagome. "You take care of Naraku, make sure he doesn't follow us or get into the hut."

"Wait!" Inuyasha called out, but Kouga was already gone.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Miroku asked catching up with him."

"It's Naraku, but I think he's after Kagome, Naraku hadn't attacked at all when Kagome was gone, but when she comes back he attacks. I think it's more then a coincidence." Inuyasha explained.

Sango gasped.

"We better find them then. You go look for her, Sango and I will deal with Naraku."

"Thanks monk."

"KAGOME!!! KOUGA! DAMNIT WHERE ARE YOU?" Inuyasha was frantic now. Naraku was already here and he couldn't find Kouga or Kagome. Sango and Miroku were doing there best to hold off Naraku but it was no use. Kanna, Kagura, and Hakudoshi were already here attacking the rest of the village, and Inuyasha just knew they were looking for Kagome.

"What do you want Inuyasha? I'm trying to protect Kagome here." Kouga said irritated.

"Naraku's after Kagome, we should _both_ protect her." Inuyasha said, explaining why he thought Naraku was after Kagome.

"Shit. Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Kouga was just about to turn around when he was stopped by two some ones. Two some ones they were hoping they could avoid.

Kagura and Kanna.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we found you. Go Kanna!" Kagura said while Kanna started to suck the soul out of Inuyasha and Kouga. Kagura made her way over to Kagome who was sitting in the corner with her bow and arrow, ready to shoot.

"Get up Wench. Naraku has ordered me to get you so get up. I don't want to make this more painful then it already is." Kagura said. Naraku had told her the plan, including what he was intending to do with Kagome, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. Just as Kagome was about to shoot, Kagura picked up a box full of unknown heavy objects (think rocks or something…idk…) and with the wind she guided it above Kagome, and let it drop.

"Oomph." Kagome exclaimed, dropping her bow an hour. A flood of memories came back to her, and then she passed out.

After Kagura picked her up and placed her on the giant feather that she floated on, Kanna stopped sucking Inuyasha's and Kouga's soul, and returned it back to them. By the time Inuyasha and Kouga had the strength to stand up again, Kagome was already gone.

"KAGOMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Oohh drastic! Yea there either will be a rape and it won't go into detail, or there won't be a rape at all. Inuyasha and Kouga both saw what happened to Kagome but they couldn't stop it. Just to explain something, Kagome had amnesia and when a person suffering amnesia gets hit on the head very hard, they sometimes get their memory back. That's what happens to Kagome. She now remembers mostly everything, including the time where she couldn't remember anything. She can't remember that it was Kikyo who attacked her though. Also, I'm going on a vacation and I won't be back till Sunday. Thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Jessie Angel. She is a great help to this fic. When you review it encourages me to keep writing, so if you want more chapters then review! D I hope you like the story! That's all for now! **

(that's gotta be the longest end note thing I've ever written…. Make sure you read all of it though. :D)


	12. A Bit In A Fickle

"Heh, she's still unconscious, what did you do to her Kagura?" Naraku half chuckled half asked.

"Shut up, I did what you wanted, now as promised I get to leave the barrier for the rest of the week." Kagura demanded. They were back at the castle and Kagome was still unconscious. Naraku, being the evil little man he was, (heh I always wanted to say that!) wanted her to be conscious and aware of what he was going to do to her. What was the point if he couldn't hear her moan or anything? (ewww) After four hours Naraku was starting to get a bit frustrated. Half an hour later, he saw Kagome was starting to stir.

"Hmm? What-what happened? Naraku? What? How-how dare you! Let go of me!" (yea she's tied up now and you know how much she likes that. And remember, she has her memory back!) Kagome exclaimed. The last thing she could remember was seeing Kanna with her mirror…

'_That's right! Kanna was sucking the soul out of someone… but it wasn't me, so who was it? _::gasp::_ That's right! It was Kouga… and Inuyasha! Oh no, it's all my fault! Why did I have to be so helpless? I could have broken her mirror with my Sacred arrow… why didn't I shoot?'_ Kagome mentally scolded herself. Meanwhile Naraku was watching in amusement at seeing emotions flicker across her eyes, before she gasped in realization. She was tied. To a bed. And Naraku was right behind her with lust in his eyes.

'_Inuyasha… hurry!'_

"Inuyasha we have been searching for nearly five hours and there still isn't any sign of Kagome! There is no way that we'll be able to find her now, and even if there was, do you really think it's wise to barge into Naraku's lair on the night of the New Moon?" Miroku asked. That's right, tonight was the night of the New Moon. He (inuyasha) was already starting to lose his sense of smell, and in about another hour or so, he wouldn't be able to smell at all. Kouga could still smell, but Kagome's scent was getting distant. It had been too long and her scent was starting to fade. Besides, Miroku was right, barging into Naraku's castle when he was a human would **not **be wise. Inuyasha cursed his rotten luck. It just _had_ to be the night of the New Moon _that_ night. Inuyasha cursed again, when a thought came to him. Did Naraku know about the night of the new moon? Is that why he attacked that day? Knowing that he wouldn't be able to go after him? Inuyasha shuddered at the thought. That just meant they would have to try and defeat him even sooner, before the next New Moon.

"We should try and get as close as we can. Feh, mutt-face, it's all your fault. I don't know why I'm not going there on my own and saving Kagome. I don't need you." Kouga scoffed. He was beyond pissed that just because Inuyasha-er dog-breath- was human for the night, he couldn't go after Kagome.

"Keh, it aint my fault I'm human. It's because of the damn heritage. I'm not exactly little miss happy about this either! So shut up!" (lol, can you imagine Inuyasha as little miss happy::shudders::)

"Hey, wait a minute, that's actually a good idea!" Kouga, you go on ahead and try to find Kagome. I'm suspecting Naraku put up a barrier. Kirara and Shippo, you go with him so if he finds them, you can come back and let us know where to go." Miroku explained.

"No way am I letting some mangy wolf go after Naraku and Kagome on his own!" Inuyasha said.

"He won't be on his own, Kirara and Shippo will be there too. Let go of your pride, we need to think of Kagome now." Sango said. Inuyasha's eyes softened for a moment.

"Keh! Fine, but only this one time!" Inuyasha said.

"Well then. Lets go" Kouga said. Kirara (already in bigger form) flew off with him with Shippo on her back. Inuyasha looked up at the sky.

'_Kagome… please hold on a bit longer!' _

**Well! There's another chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, but things have gotten pretty hectic around here. Thanks to my awesome beta reader Jessie Angel, although she did not edit this chapter (my friend sarah did) she is still my beta reader, and an awesome one nonetheless. I'm very disappointed in you::wags finger:: more then 70 views, and only one review? Wow! Is the story not good or something? I'll stop writing it if that's what you want. If no one likes it then I wont write it. Please send me a review, it gets chapters in longer. Also, I think its time I recognize some of my reviewers that were loyal and are reading this whole fic.**

**Unistar—thank you so much! You have sent in a review for EVERY chapter, and I really like that! Your reviews were always positive and they gave me some ideas. Thanks for following the story and letting me know what you thought.**

**Inuyashacrazy101-- thanks for your enthusiastic reviews! They made me feel fuzzy inside ******** I really liked getting an email saying that you reviewed, because then I know that there are people who really like my work. Thanks for the comments, and I hope you continue to read and review!**

**im inuyashas dirty little secret—lol your reviews were awesome thanks a lot! Im glad that you loved it, and I updated soon… sort of… don't hit me!**

**Inuyashasgirlfriend—I must say it seems like a lot of people are inuyashas girlfriend… lolz. Thanks for the reviews, I really liked them and yes this is an inuXkags fic, cause I know how much you love kouXkags… ;) thanks a ton and I hope you like the chapter!**

**I think that's it… everyone else only reviewed once or didn't at all…. Let me know if I forget anyone! Once again I hope you liked the chapter update, review!**

**Poor kagome… :( lol on word this is page three and there is only the words poor kagome and a sad face… plus these words too I guess… oh… woops…**


End file.
